


Your Daddy, His Daddy

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Femdom, Somnophilia, Sort Of, daddy kink my way, not ddlg, pussy eating, pussy starved mccree lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Wherein McCree is super pussy starved and has a go at you while you're asleep. Doesn't work out too well for him though...or does it?





	Your Daddy, His Daddy

Mccree slips into your bedroom in the dead of night, hard and aching for you after weeks of being out doing work for Overwatch. You’re fast asleep in nothing but a threadbare shirt and some boxers; clothes that look far too big for your frame and looking eerily like the ones that went missing from his closet ages ago. He sneaks up, stripping until he’s down to the trousers he wears under his chaps. They’re sort of clean, he doesn’t bother to change out into sleepwear. If he has his way, you both won’t be needing sleepwear tonight.

He crawls up onto the bed carefully, utilising years of experience in the art of stealth to pull your heavy blanket off you and reveal your bare legs. Though salivating, he stops himself from starting all the way at your feet. No, he has a far bigger target to hit. He knows you won’t be asleep for long when he starts caressing you in truth; he needs to act fast.

You’re on your belly, one knee up and over your bolster while the other is stretched languidly. Perfect. Like this, he just has to pull the leg of his, no, your boxers up until he can finally stuff his face into your musky heat. Breathing you in is like a hit of the strongest drug in the world, so intoxicating and addictive that he just can’t stop there. He moans through gritted teeth at the aching of his cock, rubs it against the mattress as he dives into your dampening pussy greedily. Quickly quickly. He needs to eat you, devour you, before you get up and stop him!

Lust and gluttony driving him, McCree pushes his entire face into you, metal fingers stretching and tearing the fabric beyond repair. He should be sorry for ruining them (probably) but he just doesn’t care when the rends allows him to press his nose into your perineum and his tongue to dig deep between the lips of your now soaking wet pussy.

Above him, he hears the muffled whimpers of a woman well pleased. Shit! Shitshitshit. He hauls you to your knees, locking his arms under your hips and over the tops of your thighs so you’re pinned to his face. Like this, he can smother himself with your plush ass and soft pussy, gorge himself on your taste like a starving man even when you begin to stir and struggle. The loud slobbering slurps coming from him would have embarrassed any other man, but he’s not just any other man. He’s a man on a mission, and gods forbid if he stopped now.

You, on the other hand, rouse to the feeling of a powerful heat building in your pussy and your belly, already on the cusp of an orgasm that looks to wipe your mind. Dazed and caught off guard, you are barely able to look over your shoulder at the man who’s nose deep inside your heat before you cum with a silent cry of his name. It wrecks you, forcing you to curl into yourself and clutch at the sheets in order to scrabble at the fraying ends of your mind. Your body writhes and jerks in McCree’s hold but he’s unforgiving in his embrace, holding you still even when you start growling and tugging at his hair.

“Daddy, stop,” you hiss at him but he doesn’t heed you, instead trying to force you back onto your chest.

Having had enough, you grab the collar hanging by the bedside and twist as much as you can. His neck is barely in reach, but you manage to wrap it around his neck and tighten it to the point where he starts wheezing for mercy.

“B-baby!” He gasps and lets go to clutch at the collar, backing off from your pussy immediately. “I’m sor-sorry!”

Is he really? You shake your head at him in disappointment, latching the leash onto him and pushing him back onto the floor. As he falls, he pouts at you, pleading prettily for forgiveness. He’s been waiting for so long to have a taste of you again. Can you blame him? All your sweetness on display for him to devour with eyes and tongue and-

You stop him with a foot to the face, straightening your back to sit in a regal position. “I’ve trained you better than that, daddy. Remember what I said when we first started?”

McCree wilts in place, though his cock remains tented in the crotch of his pants. “That I’m your daddy, but…”

“But?” You tug harshly at the collar and step gently on his raging cock.

“Hhnghh-” The cowboy moans helplessly, eyes rolling into his head at the much-needed pressure. Fuck, he loves it when you step on him like this. “But you’re my _daddy_.”

A smirk crosses your face and you lean in to kiss his lips in reward. “That’s right. I may call you daddy, but I’m _your daddy_. Don’t make me call you Babyboy tonight.” The shiver that rocks through him and the twitch of his cock at your threat makes you laugh. Of course. Such a slut he is, but goddamn if you didn’t love him for it.

He rocks his hips into your foot and crosses his arms behind his back, thrusting his chest forward and exposing his throat to you. “Baby, don’t be mean~” When your other foot hits his shoulder, he turns his head to kiss it on the ankle gently with a sultry look in his dark eyes. “I really want another taste, baby. Please?”

Huffing, you look down your nose at him and tap his cheek with that same foot. “I don’t think you’ve been a good daddy tonight. So, no.”

Instantly he begins to beg, to kiss up your leg and hump into your foot in an effort to convince you. Surely you missed him too? His mouth, his hands, his cock? Hearing your voice over encrypted calls and seeing you briefly when he had time for a vidcall doesn’t do much for his cock, though a lot for his heart. Have mercy on your daddy, baby.

He’s growing more desperate by the minute, a wet spot growing on the fabric of his trousers to indicate exactly how turned on he is right now. So you sigh and tilt your head, hooking both knees over his shoulders so you can pin his head right where he wants it. “Then show me what a good daddy you can be. Don’t disappoint me again.”

Before you finish speaking he’s already diving head first into your slick heat, slurping and sucking and pushing himself as far into you as he can reach. Oh yeah, he’s going to be the best daddy for you baby, just you wait.


End file.
